Mutants
by infinityXisXme
Summary: If you are expecting a normal girl going to a normal high school that has normal friends and a normal life, look elsewhere because my life is not normal by anyone's definition. I am Sakura Haruno. Why isn't my life normal? Well that's a long story. I am a mutant and I created the School for Exceptional and Gifted Students (aka Mutants). LOOSELY based on xmen SxS take a look please!
1. Chapter 1

So if you are expecting a normal girl going to a normal high school that has normal friends and a normal life, look elsewhere because my life is not normal by anyone's definition.

My name? Sakura Haruno

My age? 16

Why isn't my life normal? Well that's a long story…

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I have very few memories of my parents. They died when I was very young. Don't pity me because of it. I accept that they are gone. My mom's sister, Tsunade took me in after my parents died. She doesn't have a husband or kids so she loves me like I was her own. I should tell you a little about my family history first. My grandfather bought a 1000 acre lot using his father's fortune. He built a huge mansion in the center of the land and lived there his entire life. My father was raised in that house and inherited it when his father died. He thought it too ostentatious to raise kids in it. When they found out I was on the way, my parents bought a reasonably sized house in a nondescript neighborhood in a quiet town. There we lived peacefully for about six years. I have no memories of the night my parents were killed, but I'm told my parents died protecting me. Since I was the only child of my father, I inherited the entire 1000 acre estate and my aunt decided that it was best if we moved back there. When I was about 10, she told me about the great power that my father had. It is a bloodline and I inherited it from him. She said that there were many others with special powers like me, including her. She is able to control her life force, making her super strong or being able to heal people by pumping it to her hands. I was told that I would also have a little of her abilities because my mother had them as well. We started to train in our very big and very empty house. Sometimes Uncle Kakashi came around to help. He isn't really my uncle, but he was my father's best friend and one of my Aunt's closest friends.

When I was 13, I was sitting in front of the TV after one of my training sessions with Tsunade. I was trying to braid a bracelet for myself when I saw a report on the TV about a boy who had burned down an entire apartment complex. The marquee at the bottom said 'Police can't determine how he did it.' It flashed to a clip of the boy. He was crying and repeating "I didn't mean to" over and over again. My eyes were drawn to the center of his stomach, a simple black flame was dancing as if it was lit on his skin. I sensed that he was a mutant. I felt connected to the boy. He was scared and alone and didn't know what was happening to him. I made up mind than that I wanted to help him and others like him. These kids didn't know what was going on with them and didn't have anyone who could tell them. I was sure if we didn't do anything, that boy would go to jail or get sent to some psych ward. Over dinner that night, I told Tsunade of my ideas. "I want to find other mutants and I want to help them control their abilities." Tsuande sat there shocked.

"O-okay"

"I would like to transform the mansion to a boarding school of sorts" I explained "We have the room. We could install a security system and get Kakashi to help us. He could help us find the kids and help us develop our searching skills. It would be nice to have people around again. It gets kinda lonely at times"

Tsuande thought it over and decided that it would be a good idea. She contacted Kakashi and some of her other 'Underworld' contacts.

The next six months was spent prepping the grounds and mansion to accommodate 300+ people. A state of the art infirmary, a huge dining hall, dorm like rooms, a lap pool, basketball courts, tennis courts, weapons room and a vehicle bunker were all part of the renovations. I kept up with that boy's story so that when we were done we could go get him. He went to federal prison after his trial. He was found guilty. I hated them for not being able to see that he couldn't help what happened. It wasn't his fault. There wasn't much to hear about for a couple months, but just last week, he escaped along with three others. I suspect all three are mutants. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Every night I looked at his picture and promised him that I would come for him.

Finally everything was done and we were ready to start accepting new 'students'. Kakashi, who had recently moved in with us, bursts through the doors of Tsuande's new office, his one showing eye twinkling with excitement, "I think we have a potential mutant"

"Wohoo!" I shout

"Let's go. You can tell us the details in the car" Tsuande says grabbing her coat. We hop into the land rover that is decked out with gadgetry.

Kakashi gives Tsunade directions and we are off to find our first student. We arrive about an hour later in a small town. We ask around for information on the boy. We found that his name is Naruto Uzumaki and where we could find him.

He lives in a little beat-up house on the outskirts of town. Tsunade reaches out and knocks on the door. There is no response, but I can feel a chakra signature inside the house.

Tsunade can too so she speaks, "Naruto we are from the School for Exceptional and Gifted Students. We would like to talk to you about your abilities" The door swings open immediately. A blonde boy my age (A/N She's 13) with the wide cerulean eyes stands there. On his face are whiskers of some sort and he looks disheveled. And broken…

"How did you know?" He asks warily

"May we come in, Naruto?" Tsunade asks with kind eyes

"Uh S-sure" his eyes flit from her to me and land on Kakashi. He flinches back a little before relinquishing his post at the threshold of his house.

We walk in and the inside is worse than the outside. There are empty instant ramen containers everywhere, and nothing seems to be in one piece. He leads us into what I assume is the living room. We take a seat on the couch and he on the chair facing us.

"Naruto, I am Tsuande Senju and this my niece Sakura Haruno." She gestures to me. "He is Kakashi Hatake, a very close friend of Sakura's father" She points to Kakashi. "We would like to help you"

Naruto looks suspiciously at us "Like you know anything about being a freak"

"Actually…. Sakura, may I?" She wants to demonstrate her abilities on me.

"Sure" I stand with her and hold out my arm.

She grabs my forearm with one hand and breaks the bone with no effort. I scream and bend over. Naruto's face is contorted in horror. I gasp and straighten out. I lay my other hand over the break and pump chakra into my hand to heal the bone. When I am finished, I look up and walk over to him with my arm out ready to shake his hand. He looks shocked.

"That was nothing, Naruto-kun" I say cheerfully.

"That was a very small part of what me and Sakura can do. Kakashi is also a mutant, but he'd rather only use his abilities when needed. We understand what it feels like to have people scared of you because of what you can do. We want you to come live with us at our school so that we can show you how to control your abilities and teach you that not everyone will shun you. So what do you say?" Tsunade says from behind me.

"Um I-i Yes!" he jumps up, a fire relit in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him. I am so happy.

We help Naruto pack up his stuff, which isn't much. I put on the to-do list to call a professional cleaning service and real-estate agent to sell his house. The hour trip back to the house is spent talking about Naruto's past. His parents died when he was young as well. The townspeople shunned him after his parent's death because of his ability. His parents were killed because of the demon residing inside him. By the time we are near the house, he is talking animatedly about anything that came to his mind.

We drive around the front of the house and Naruto's eyes go wide.

"Wow! This is your house?" He says

"It's yours as well now, Naruto" I smile at him. When we get up into the ground floor, he runs around in joy, laughing and shouting.

"Come on Naruto you have to pick out your room"

"My room? I want right next to Sakura-chan's room!" he shouts

"Okay. Then we have to head to the top floor" I tell him, reaching over to press the up button on the elevator"

There is a soft ding and the doors open. We step on the huge elevator and it soars up. The top floor is where Tsunade's and Kakashi's rooms are as well. The rooms are slightly bigger up here. There are several corridors of rooms. I lead Naruto to my hallway. I am at the other end of the floor from Tsunade and Kakashi. True to his word, Naruto picks the room next to me. We get him settled, and we make a list of clothes he will need. I take his measurements to send with the clothes order.

We head back downstairs to meet Tsunade and Kakashi in the dining hall.

"How do you like it so far, Naruto?" Tsunade asks him

"I love it, Baa-chan!" he shouts, punching the air

Tsunade's eye twitches "B-baa-chan?"

"Yeah you are a baa-chan, Baa-chan" Naruto says oblivious to the fact that Tsunade is fuming. She punches him and he goes flying across the room. She dusts off her hands. "Now then let's eat"

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouts already recovered from the blow. We have a peaceful meal, chatting and laughing. Naruto feels like he has always been a part of our mismatch family. We say goodnight at the table and me and Naruto head up to our rooms. On the elevator Naruto starts to fidget.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" he finally says

"Yes?"

"I never really had a sibling, and I was wondering if you would like to be my sister"

"I would love to have you as my brother, Naruto" I say and his face lights up. He holds his hand up for me to grasp.

"Siblings in bond instead of blood" he says quite poetically. We laugh and exchange our goodnights. Before I climb into bed, I take out my picture of Sasuke.

_Sasuke I found a boy today. He is our age and I think you two will become great friends. I will come for you soon, but for now goodnight, Sasuke._

XxXxXx

Just a quick Authors Note. I hoped you liked it! Please lemme know if there are any mistakes.

_Italics are thoughts_. I don't think they will be used a whole lot in this story but just FYI. I am going to try to keep this only in Sakura's POV I think. I don't know depends how the rest goes. The next chapter will be up soon if I get a good response about it :). I don't know how regularly I am going to update. It depends on how much time I have in a week to write I guess.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR X-MEN FRANCHISE. This is for entertainment purposes only :) Thank you.

~Forever


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the anonymous person who reviewed, the seven people following me, and the three of you who have favorited me :)

To my anonymous reviewer- First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you for telling me that you didn't quite like something. I'm not sure I completely understand how to change my characters to be less extreme, but I will try to keep them from yelling. Let me know how a do as I add more characters.

To my followers and favoriteers - Thank you thank you thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you guys now….

Okay enough of that. Enjoy the next chapter!

XxXxXx

Chapter 2: Recruitment

A couple of weeks passed. Naruto and I spent it training with both Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto's demon allowed him almost infinite energy. Tsunade was devising a way for me to find and identify mutants. Tsuande and I can both feel a life force signature that is different between humans and mutants but with my bloodline from my father, she said I might be able to extend the field in which I search to thousand's of miles.

We started to train, trying to push my range farther and farther out. I could push it to the edge of the property, but I couldn't go beyond its borders.

"Practice on your own for a little while. I am going to my office if you need me." Tsuande says breaking my concentration. We were in one of the smaller training rooms practicing. She shuts the door behind her and I start to focus myself again. I am deep in thought trying to expand my field back out to its full capacity. I could feel Kakashi as he trains out in the South forest. He flints around the trees dodging imaginary foes. I feel as he prepares to use his ability. His body starts to move at inhuman speeds. He sprints the entire 1000 acre perimeter of the property in fractions of a second. I am so focused on feeling Kakashi train that I don't register a body entering the room. A hand lands on my shoulder and my eyes flash open but instead of my surroundings, I see thousands of people and their life forces. My field of searching instantly expanded the entire area of the country. I sift through the life forces quickly, finding as many mutants as I can and connecting myself to them. A flood of names, thoughts and whereabouts flow into my mind. _There are so many._

"-kura. Sakura! What is up with your eyes?" its Naruto. He snaps me back.

"Naruto? Naruto I did it! I was able to find mutants. There are cousins with almost the same ability. Its kinda like mine but they can see the flow of life force in someone not just that they have one! They are Hinata and Neji. And and then there is a girl, Ino that can control people's minds and a boy, Shikamaru, but he controls people's shadows. He is also a genius. He is really good at strategizing." I rattle off not remembering Naruto's question.

"Okay okay. We need to go tell Baa-chan." He says, taking my hand and dragging me towards the door.

As we speed walk to Tsuande's office, the names and faces of the mutants connected to keep flashing in my head.

We burst through the door, surprising Tsunade.

"Why are you two grinning like idiots?" she asks wearily

"I did it Tsunade. I was able to expand my field. I found them."

"Wha- really?" she is taken aback.

"Yes" I state confidently

"This is wonderful. I will call Kakashi in. We will leave to retrieve them tomorrow before dawn, so pack your things for a one or two week trip. Sakura, please monitor the mutants you have identified" Tsunade tells Naruto and me.

"Okay!" I say. Naruto nods his head. We go back to our rooms to start packing. It is already past 8 when we finish, so we say goodnight and held to our respective rooms for some shut eye. I close my door softly behind me, leaning my back on it. I sigh. _I can't believe I was able to it. I am going to meet more mutants tomorrow. That scares me a little, in a good way._

I head over to my bed. Out from under it, I produce a very old looking journal. I grab my pen from my nightstand and turn to the next blank page. Getting comfortable on my bed, I start to write.

_**Ino Yamanaka- Mind control**_

_**Hinata and Neji Hyuga- Byakugan**_

_**Shikamaru Nara- Physical control by controlling one's shadow**_

_**TenTen Kyru- Superhuman accuracy, projectile master**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka- Shape shifter (wolf)**_

_**Temari no Sabba- Wind control**_

_**Kankuro no Sabba- Wood control (likes making wood puppets)**_

_**Gaara no Sabba- Container of the sand spirit, Shukaku**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki- Container of the king of demons, Kyubi "The Nine Tailed Fox"**_

_**Sakura Haruno- Kuroishi, life force control**_

I pause

_**Sasuke Uchiha- Sharingan, Imperial Black Flames **_

I sigh. _Sasuke where are you?_

I put my journal away just before I drift off to sleep.

We pilled into the land rover. Our stuff covered the entirety of the cargo space. No matter what time of day or night Kakashi's one showing eye always looked the same, not tired. I hate him. At 4 in the morning we were already on the road heading to the closest of the potentials I found so far, Hinata and Neji Hyuga. After 4 hours in the car, we arrive at the closest hotel to the Hyuga household.

"Arghhhhh, should I be this sore?" I ask stretching out my frozen muscles.

"Hahahaha no" Naruto, the bugger, is jumping around like he wasn't in that car with me.

"Okay, everyone eat and make sure you look presentable. We will be leaving here for the Hyugas in a half an hour. Sound good?" Tsunade says walking back from the check in desk. "Here Kakashi. Your and Naruto's room is right next to ours" She hands him a room key. "Come Sakura. Let's freshen up a little" I follow her, with the boys trailing us up two floors and down a hallway. She stops in front of room #3024.

"See you boys in 27 minutes" Tsunade says as she enters the room.

27 minutes later, we are all back in the car, full and cleaned up. It is another half an hour over the Hyugas. We pull into their driveway, not being able to see the house yet.

"We are here!" Naruto starts to get excited "We are here at Hinata and Neji's….." he pauses as the house comes into view "house!" It is a big house by most people's standards, but it wasn't even close to our fortress back home.

We park in the ample driveway in front of the house and there is a collective exhale to gather our confidence. We exit the safety of the vehicle. A sour looking man dressed in a traditional white robe that matches his eyes answers the door. Kakashi takes over "Good morning, sir. I am Kakashi Hatake. We are from the School for Exceptional and Gifted Students. We have taken interest in both Hinata and Neji Hyuga and we would like to talk with you and them about coming to our school."

The man stares at Kakashi for a minute. "I am the head of this family, Hiashi Hyuga. I am Hinata's father and Neji's uncle. Come in. I will have someone fetch them" He says

We follow him into the parlor. "Can I get any of you anything to drink?" a maid files in after us, wary of the head Hyuga.

"No, thank you" Kakashi smiles with his one showing eye

She dismisses herself quickly. Only a few seconds pass before someone clears their throat at the door. It is weird to see them in person. Their pearl white eyes seem to pierce your being. Hinata's hair is blue and shoulder length while Neji's is brown and goes down to his mid-back. Hinata is partially hiding behind Neji.

"Hinata, Neji sit." Hiashi says gesturing to a couch next to him.

Kakashi now addresses them "Hinata, Neji we are from the School for Exceptional and Gifted Students. It is a boarding school that houses only the top tier of all students across the country and sometimes internationally. I am Kakashi Hatake, one of the teachers there. This is Tsunade Senju. She is the headmistress. Sakura and Naruto over there are students at our school"

Naruto and I gesture hello to them. Tsunade then brings out brochures and informational packets about the school. The adults start to talk about the boring stuff. Neji grabs Hinata and signals for us to follow them. When we are out of earshot of Hiashi, I speak "Can we go somewhere with some privacy?"

Neji nods and takes us up stairs. We land up in an unused playroom.

"The maids won't bother us here" Neji states monotonously

"We know about what you can do" I say shocking both Neji and Hinata

"What do you mean?" Neji says backing away from us and towards the door

"Naruto" I nod towards the door. Naruto flashes to the door blocking the only exit.

Neji goes down into a fighting stance "How did he do that?" he asks

"The same way you can see the immense lifeforce Naruto possesses. Take a look" I nod over to Naruto "Both of you" I glance at Hinata. She shrinks back even more behind Neji.

The vains and ligaments around their eyes tighten and become defined as they activate their Byakugans.

Hinata gasps while Neji says nothing.

Naruto is confused. "Sakura-chan I don't like this" he whines

"T-that is Kyubi chakra, N-neji- niisan" Hinata speaks for the first time. He grunts acknowledging her.

"Chakra?" I ask them

"Ah g-gomen (I'm sorry) S-sakura-san. C-chakra is w-what we c-call what you call l-lifeforce" she pokes her fingers together only barely flitting her eyes to me and Naruto.

"So you can see the flow of chakra through our bodies?" I ask

"Yes" This time Neji is the one who answers "How do you know so much about our abilities?"

"That's part of my ability" I smile "Last night I was able to search for mutant lifeforces, er chakras beyond the borders of my home, the school and I found you two first. I connected myself to you so that I could feel where you were anytime I needed. Right now Naruto and I are the only 'students' at the school and we are trying to find some more. The school is a haven for mutants. Its goal is to teach young mutants how to control their powers and show them that there are people just like them out there. That they aren't freaks. Will you join us?"

"Yes"

"Y-yes"

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouts from behind them

"Let's go see how Kakashi and Tsunade are doing with Hiashi" I say and they lead us back down to Hinata's father.

"Okay. It is decided then. Here are two tickets for them to meet our private jet. They should pack anything they would need for a six month period. Mail anything that they forget or won't fit in their bags" Tsunade was wrapping up with Hiashi. "Oh hey guys, Sakura you talked Neji and Hinata right?"  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama"

"Good. Well we can't wait to see you in 2 weeks" And with that we left, off to the next mutant

XxXxXxXx

Well I wanted to get through everyone's recruitment but they will go a lot quicker now that I have gone through the process of talking to the 'rents for this one. I want to do like the recriutment scenes in X-Men First Class. We will see how it goes :) Gimme some feedback? I would really like that.

~Forever


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I have gotten more followers and favoriteers and reviews! I am so happy!

This is really late….. I'm sorry about that. The end of the semester was crazy and Christmas break was not much better. Every day is long and tiring and it seems that I never feel like writing.

.X- I plan on doing so but it may take me awhile so hang in there with me :) and hahaha I like to keep her busy and there is a reason I want all this to happen when they are around 13, that way when they are 16 I can make it interesting so stay tuned!

LadyMartel4000- Thank you for reviewing! I hope my updates will be coming faster from now on!

LovelySakura777- I was planning on a big fight for one of the main characters later on (hint hint wink wink) although for most of them, there won't be much resistance. Hopefully the big fight scene will make up for not having other ones, but I'll see what I can do. I found the idea very interesting also. I hope I do it justice!

animedude16- I'm glad my story appeals to the male population :)

dead-jade-eyes- I must say I love your pen name. I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you like it!

aalc95- Will do! :) only if you keep reading hahahah

Forgotten past- Hahahaha I love your energy. Well I hope I can keep you as a reader! Please enjoy this new chapter! As for the love triangle, I will try my best! I am pretty strictly Sasusaku but a little gaasaku competition is always devilishly fun :) and is my favorite to read other than sasusaku.

SakuraXMulti- Wow indeed….

Now on to what you've all been waiting for….

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3:

More Recruitment

I left the Hyuga's elated. Naruto and I talked about Neji and Hinata the whole way to the Juvenile Correctional Facility. There we would find Kiba Inuzuka.

We filled out paperwork with the guard at the front desk. Kiba's bail was paid. A couple of minutes later Kiba came out in street clothes.

"Hello Kiba. You are coming with us" Tsunade loves to be mysterious

He looks at us apprehensivly. Who wouldn't? He looks back at the guard who escorted him from his cell and then back to us. He seems to decide that whoever we were, going with us would be better than going back to jail, so he follows us outside the jail quietly.

As soon as we get outside, he speaks "Thanks for getting me out of that hell hole and all, but what you want with me?"

"Kiba, we are from the School for Exceptional and Gifted Students and we are hoping you will be a new student there" Tsunade replies

"Why would I want to go to some stuck up genius school? I'm not one of those nerdy bookworms."

"We know. We aren't looking for geniuses in particular. We look for exceptional and gifted people, which you happen to be"

Still confused he asked "What do you mean?"

"You are a lupine shape shifter" I state bluntly

"How the hell do you know that?" Kiba asks, stepping back visibility spooked

"Don't run, Kiba. Kakashi will hunt you down if you do" I warn him, nodding to the masked man behind me, hoping he appeared serious and scary "As to your question. We are also mutants and we would like to help you. No more unexpected transformations and running wild, causing damage and hurting people. We will teach how you to harness your power"

"What makes you think I need help?" he says proudly

"The fact that you were in jail for assault and property damage. You can trust us, Kiba" I say

"I don't need any help! And I don't need some pretentious pricks thinking they can control me" he growls

"We aren't trying to control you Kiba. We are trying to help you" I say, trying to make him understand "You don't have to stay if you don't like the school. You can leave at any time. It isn't prison."

"Okay fine since I got nothin' better to do I'll try your little genius school out"

20 minutes later he had a ticket to the private jet, a two week prepaid stay at the nicest, hotel in town and a generous allowance and we had another mutant student.

We stop for lunch at a small local diner on our way to the next destination. Naruto is so distraught that they don't have ramen that he almost doesn't eat. We have to persuade him to eat to soup and sandwich we ordered for him. The rest of the five hour drive was spent sleeping (Naruto), reading (Me), paperwork (Tsunade), and driving (Kakashi). It is dark when we get to TenTen's hometown, or rather city. We drive through the labyrinth of streets as I pinpoint her location. We park and walk to a little theater tucked away in the outskirts of the busy metropolis. There is a bouncer at the front.

"It's twenty dollars a head" Tsunade doesn't hesitate to give the man the 80 dollars required for our admittance.

"Enjoy the show" he bows slightly

We enter a sparsely lit room. Instead of theater seating, this place was outfitted with separate chairs and tables with a high-chaired breakfast bar running through the middle of the seating floor. We find an empty table towards the front and sit down quietly. On the stage is a comedy act that is finishing up.

"And up next is the logic defying knife throwing act. Please help me welcome the wonderful Weapon Mistress to the stage." TenTen steps out in a glittery outfit and a mask. Her assistant trails her, already preparing to get assaulted with knives and various other sharp objects. Dramatic music starts as TenTen starts to throw knives at a bare board in a pattern. She makes a heart then the letter 'O'. The assistant stands against the board. TenTen throws knives to make her outline perfectly. The assistant is then strapped to wheel. TenTen turns it slowly, throwing knives at the assistant's outline again. A wheel with a bunch of balloons taped on in a random order is brought out. The assistant spins it at a blinding pace. TenTen throws one knife after the other rapidly and a pop is not heard. The wheel stops and the balloons are outlined by knives like the assistant. The audience goes wild. TenTen throws seven knives at once to pop the balloons. The lights dim, signaling the end of the act. As the clapping continues, I hear the rustle of clothes as Kakashi and Tsunade stand. I tap Naruto on the shoulder and we all walk back towards the bar.

Kakashi allows Tsunade to approach the bar alone, keeping Naruto and me with him.

Tsunade chit-chats with the bar tender and he points to the right at a door. She starts to walk towards it and we follow in step behind her.

There is a long corridor that is shockingly white. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"He said her dressing room was the third door on the right" Tsuande says

We reach the door. The center of the star mounted on it says TenTen.

"I guess we are in the right place" Naruto says.

Tsunade knocks. The rustle of clothes and the muted noise of footsteps came from behind the door. The knob turns to reveal TenTen in a dressing robe over her costume.

"What do you want?"

"TenTen, my name is Tsunade Senju. I would like to talk to you about something important. May we come in?"

"Sure" She turns and walks back into her dressing room. She sits down on her makeup chair. "Sit down" she says gesturing to the couch.

"So what's this important something you needed to talk to me about?" TenTen crosses her legs.

Tsunade explains the situation.

"And you think I'm one of these mutants?" TenTen looks incredulous

"Yes, part of Saukra's ability is identifying others with special abilities" Tsunade answers

"You have a physiological ability. Your body is specially designed for super accuracy. Your blades will always find their mark. Tribes of people in the East would call you a Ngbaka, one who wields blades that are blessed by the gods" I elaborate (A/N Ten points to anyone who can tell me what movie that's from)

"Wow, you guys really know how to lay it on thick" Tenten says "Say I believe you people, what's in it for me?"

"Free lodging and food, training, interaction with others with abilities, not being afraid of getting judged as a freak, etc., etc." I list off.

"Sounds pretty wicked. Alright I'm in" She leans back in her chair, crossing her arms as she does.

"Sweet!" Naruto cheers

Tsunade hands Tenten her packet with the plane ticket and everything else she will need. She accepts it a little warily.

We file out. I being the last one, turn before walking out the door, "See ya Tenten" I give a short wave then disappear into the hallway.

We find a hotel in the area with two room available. Tsunade pays as Naruto and I are close to passing out on the lobby couches. We enter are rooms and I plop on my bed, not bothering to change into my pjs. My eyes slide shut as I drift off into a comfortable slumber.

When I wake up, Tsunade is sipping mint tea and absently watching the TV. " 'Morning" I say sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Sakura. We will be leaving within the hour so get ready"

"Mkay" I slid off the bed and walk to the bathroom, grabbing my duffle bag that magically made its way up to the hotel room. 30 minutes later I walk out ready to get back on the road.

Tsunade and I grab our stuff and head down to the lobby for breakfast with the boys. Naruto is already stuffing his face and Kakashi has a cup poised in front of his face but doesn't drink out of it. I laugh and join them with my own breakfast.

After we finish, Tsunade speaks "Well are we ready to go?"

"I think so" I say and Naruto and Kakashi nod

"Okay then off to the next stop" Tsunade walks towards the exit.

_Another day of mutant finding, I can't wait to meet them all._

XxXxXxXx

Yes yes I know this chapter is waaaaaaay over do but I promise I won't wait this long next time. I will try to get all the other introductions done in the next chapter. Then we can get on to the fun part :D Please let me know what you think.

~Forever


End file.
